


signs

by xxxtabix



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sassy Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: Seungri finds out that apparently Jiyong's and his star signs match. Someone doesn't seem to like it at all.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	signs

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across an instagram post that discussed the sign compatibility and my mind ran wild. It's been a while since I last wrote something smuty though, I hope you still enjoy.

It all starts when Seungri shows Jiyong this one tweet he got mentioned in the other day while they take a break from dance practice.

“Look hyung, they said that according to our star signs we match,” the younger one says cheerfully and obviously excited. Jiyong leans over to read the tweet and shakes his head.

“Both signs can be impatient but endearing, and Leo may be annoyed by Sagittarius’s flirting, but there’s never a dull moment in their relationship?” he reads out loud and nudges Seungri’s side. “If I were in a relationship with you, I’d be so annoyed not gonna lie.”

Seungri smirks and shrugs.

“The fans love to ship us and you know that. I think it’s funny that they come up with more creative ways to justify our love,” he explains as he rests a hand over his heart, sighing dramatically, making Jiyong chuckle.

“They are creative indeed,” he agrees and sits back against the wall again, eyes gliding through the room before they stop at a certain someone staring right back at him, stoic face in place. Jiyong rolls his eyes and pulls his phone out. He’s sure Seunghyun overheard their conversation and by the look of it, is not amused at all.

“Jealous bastard,” Jiyong thinks and scrolls through his messages quickly before he stands up and stretches his legs.

“I’ll be right back,” he says to his youngest bandmate who is busy typing away on his phone before he leaves the room towards the restrooms. He just finished his business as he hears the door open and footsteps approaching. It can only be one person.

Jiyong pushes the door open and sees his boyfriend leaning against the sink, arms crossed in front of his chest and damn the sight makes Jiyong’s heart flutter. Handsome bastard. He takes the few steps forward to the sink and starts to rinse his hands clean, feeling Seunghyun’s gaze on him so he glances up at the taller man.

“Can I help you?” he asks with a little, innocent smile tugged at the corner of his mouth because _oh_ that look on the elder's face screams ‘I am not amused’. And of course Jiyong can’t help himself and be a little shit.

Seunghyun doesn’t say anything but yanks the smaller man closer instead, crashing their lips together in a not so gentle kiss. In an instant, Jiyong’s hands fly up to rest in his neck, to pull him closer but his boyfriend apparently has other plans. He takes his hands and pulls them down again, pressing them flat against his back and a needy groan escapes Jiyong’s throat. Fucking hell.

Before the kiss can turn into something more though, Seunghyun pulls away and spins Jiyong around so he is pressed against the sink with the taller man draped over his back. He leans forward to brush his lips against his ear and stares at Jiyong in the mirror.

“Did you have to do that?” he asks with his low voice and grazes his teeth over the shell of his ear. A small shudder runs through Jiyong’s body at the sensation. For a short moment he forgets what his boyfriend asked because this position is very hot and the look Seunghyun gives him is to die for but a sharp pain in the nape of his neck brings him back to reality quickly. He gasps and his hands grasp the corners of the sink.

“Ah I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung,” he says, keeping the innocent act up. He loves to rile his boyfriend up from time to time and right now is one of those times. Seunghyun lets out a little growl and presses in closer.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You like this don’t you? Playing along with the maknae? Agreeing with him,” he says while his fingers dig in the smaller man’s waist. Jiyong bites his lower lip and shrugs.

“Maybe. Why, are you jealous?” he asks with a little smirk which falls as quick as it came when Seunghyun reaches around him and cups his dick through his pants roughly.

“You know the answer to that,” he whispers lowly, hand squeezing a little, making the other man moan quietly.

“I want you to take your phone out.”

Jiyong looks surprised and keeps looking at his hyung while he does what’s been asked.

“I didn’t know you were in the mood for that kind of shit,” he muses but Seunghyun only rolls his eyes.

“As much as I’d love you to film me fucking you senseless, that’s not what I want you to do. I want you to search a site that provides sign compatibility. And then you read out ours.”

Jiyong’s fingers hover over the screen as his lips curl back into a sly smirk and he nods. So Seunghyun is not only jealous but petty as well. He quickly finds a page that looks good enough and types in their signs, feeling Seunghyun’s hand move around over his pants.

“Read it out loud, Jiyongie. _All_ of it,” he orders with such an authority that almost makes Jiyong’s knees buckle but he complies.

“ _When Leo and Scorpio join together in a love match, the result is usually a dynamic and intense union. They are well tuned in to one another’s needs; Scorpio demands respect and to be wanted while Leo needs to be adored and complimented constantly_ ,” he starts reading and yelps when he feels his boyfriend’s hand gliding past his boxer briefs, cupping his half hard cock.

“I demand respect, see? But I think sometimes you forget that and I have to remind you again, baby, so I will do that now. Continue,” Seunghyun’s smooth voice fills the air and Jiyong’s face heats up instantly. They are in a public restroom, in a building that holds more than just them and their bandmates, anyone could walk in on them. But there is a certain thrill to it as well, with Seunghyun having his hand down Jiyong’s pants, ordering him to read out some fucking sign compatibility nonsense and it turns him _on_.

_Sly bastard._

“ _They are both extremely loyal, and often possessive of one another-_ ” another sharp bite to his neck, “ _b_ _-b_ _oth members of this love match are able to give the other what they n_ _-n_ _eed and while enjoying one another’s strengths_. Ah fuck Seunghyun,” Jiyong whines as the latter starts to finally move his hand, making him fully hard now.

He knows that the older one is just as affected by this, he can feel his erection pressing against his lower back and the mere thought of having him fuck him against the-

“I will give you what you need, even though I don’t think you deserve it,” Seunghyun murmurs, his thumb brushing over the tip of Jiyong’s dick and he has to suppress the urge to moan louder than he should. “Continue.”

“ _Leo relishes comfort and luxury, often doing things on a grand scale. Leo tends to be flamboyant, and Scorpio will appreciate that and will be happy to be the audience Leo requires as long as there is equality in the relationship._

"Sounds like you, you love watching me,” Jiyong puffs out teasingly and grinds his ass back into the elder’s crotch, drawing a low moan from him in return.

“So full of yourself. But yes, I do love watching you, especially when you are at my mercy, just like this.” Seunghyun’s unoccupied hand wanders up over his boyfriend’s chest, fingers teasingly rubbing over his clothed nipples, ripping another moan from him. Jiyong can see him smirk that smug smile in the mirror so he pushes his ass back again.

“I swear you planned this didn’t you?” he mumbles, not receiving an answer though so he continues to read.

“ _Leo shines brighter and more insistently, evolving into the living, breathing manifestation of magnificence and luxury. S_ _-_ _s_ _corpio_ _shies away from the limelight but likes to control the m_ _-m_ _echanics. Because both signs are so determined, these partners really need to work to understand and accept one another._

"I can see how you like to be in control, hyung,” he giggles between soft groans and grips his phone a little tighter.

Another tug, another needy moan.

“ _L_ _-l_ _eo is ruled by the sun while Scorpio is ruled by the planets Mars and Pluto. The sun is about e-ego and self, and it radiates warmth and light. Leo indeed emits this kind of z-zeal and enthusiasm._

 _"Mars is about war, brashness and battle, and Pluto is the influence on Scorpio’s inner dialogue. R_ _-r_ _uled by the House of Sex-_ oh God,” he chokes out as the taller man increases his hand movements, making Jiyong buck into his hand more.

The friction is so fucking good and the pressure starts to build up his orgasm, he can already feel it approaching. He feels soft lips pressing into the nape of his neck, teeth scratching over his skin and then sucking small love bites around his tattoo. And _oh_ how he loves that, when Seunghyun marks him as _his_.

“ _Ruled by the House of Sex,_ _Pluto influences the idea of regeneration and rebirthing that is a current theme in Scorpio’s life._ _T-_ _t_ _ogether, this abundance of male energy_ _-_ ah hyung - _causes Leo and Scorpio to lighten their c_ _o_ _nflicts and assist one another._

 _"The sun represents l-_ _lif_ _e, and Mars and Pluto represent a_ _-am_ _bition and the unconscious; as long as they take the time to really understand one another on a deep level, their romance is a positive one with high expectations_ _,"_ Jiyong finishes the paragraph with a shaky voice, he is so damn close but Seunghyun is such a tease, slowing down his jerking whenever he feels that he is close to coming.

And then he withdraws his hand completely, causing Jiyong to whine loudly. He is about to protest when his pants are being pushed down over his ass along with his boxer briefs, leaving his lower half completely uncovered. He glances over his shoulder but his head is turned roughly immediately, Seunghyun’s fingers holding his chin in a death grip.

“You keep your head like this,” he whispers, authority never leaving his voice and Jiyong can’t help put comply completely, he always is putty in the older man’s hands anyway. “Don’t stop reading.”

“Or what?”

“Or I will leave you here like this, all hot and bothered. I’m sure the others are already wondering what’s taking you so long,” Seunghyun replies all apathetically and then his hands leave Jiyong’s body. He groans and hangs his head, he knows that he lost and he can’t go back in this state, he needs to come.

“Fine you won,” he mumbles and tries to focus on his phone once again. Why is this description so long anyway?

“ _Leo is a fire sign and Scorpio is a water sign. Leo demands the freedom to mingle, while Scorpio has a chameleon personality. Both Signs want to lead, but in different ways, and this common desire could end up causing ripples in an otherwise steady, smooth relationship_ _.”_

The sound of a cap being opened makes him stop and then he feels a finger circling around his entrance. His lips part ever so slightly as he tries to push his ass back against the sensation but Seunghyun only chuckles darkly.

“Both signs want to lead eh? But today it’s _me_ who is in charge, babe. So don’t make me wait any longer,” he breathes against Jiyong’s neck.

“ _Like the elements that influence them, these two have the ability to cancel one another out. At times, their relationship may not be so harmonious. However, both partners will realize that petty disputes are only a distraction, and as long as they can keep their egos at bay and give the relationship top priority, their conflicts can usually be resolved_.”

Jiyong barely finishes reading the paragraph when he feels his boyfriends slicked up middle finger breaching him. It’s long and slender and just perfect to already nudge his prostate. A breathy groan echoes through the restroom as the taller man keeps on pushing his finger in and out, his only goal to stimulate the still soft nub hidden deep inside his boyfriend that will bring him so much pleasure.

They both are aware that someone could walk in on them any time but both are too far gone to stop now. And maybe it's the thrill of doing something risky that they both need from time to time.

A second finger joins the first one, stretching the smaller one’s hole further as it clenches around his fingers and Seunghyun feels how his own pants get tighter with every passing second. It doesn’t help that he looks down, seeing his fingers being swallowed up, so he keeps his head up, looking at his boyfriend in the mirror. Jiyong’s cheeks are flush, rosy lips turned into an ‘o’ shape as he tries to steady himself. Their gazes meet and lock for a few moments and then Jiyong’s eyes snap downwards again to return to his reading task. Seunghyun hums in approval.

“ _S-_ _scorpio_ _and Leo are both fixed signs. Both can be rigid, o-opinionated and resistant to change. They both tend to be persistent when working toward their goals-”_ Jiyong can’t help but moan softly once his body adjusts to the feeling of intrusion, his hole starting to flutter around his boyfriend’s fingers which shamelessly push against his hardening prostate _._

 _“_ _If they have a plan, they’ll stick to it until they get what they_ _wa_ _-_ ahh- _nt. They usually share a_ _._ _..a_ _reluctance to change, preferring a stable and steady road."_

Seunghyun is back to sucking small marks into Jiyong’s neck, worshipping every inch of skin he can find to help him relax quicker, he knows they don’t have much time and he would usually prepare him longer, so biting and sucking it is.

“ _I_ _f they have dissimilar ideas about something, they may end up in a never-ending cycle of struggles. Scorpio won’t budge because to them, it would be a sign of weakness. And Leo_ _-”_

Jiyong stops short in his reading flow when he feels the fingers leaving his body and hears the rustle of pants being pushed down. Excitement pools in the pit of his stomach and he hears the sound of the bottle of lube being opened once again. He bends over a little, parting his legs as much as he can on his own before Seunghyun _finally_ pushes his cock inside. It doesn’t matter how often they do this, the sensation that comes with it is always amazing. Jiyong breathes in sharply.

“Fuck,” he whimpers and closes his eyes for a moment, relaxing but at the same time he already prepares to build up that pleasure he knows that will follow soon.  Seunghyun’s hands are back on his hips now as he presses in close against his back, lips trailing over the numerous hickeys.

_"A-and Leo may think Scorpio is being too self-righteous. If they understand they’re on the same side in the larger scheme of things, it’s much easier for them to remain productive."_

The phone drops down next to the sink with a dull as soon as Jiyong finishes reading out loud this paragraph. He can't keep it up any longer, he's almost done anyway but Seunghyun doesn't need to know that. He somehow tries to find a grip at the slick sink while his boyfriend doesn't seem to hold back at all. He starts to draw back his hips, only to slam back inside in a smooth motion, coaxing more lascivious moans from Jiyong.

Seunghyun has his eyes closed as he finds a steady rhythm of his thrusts, enjoying the closeness and tightness. But when he opens them again, he instantly searches Jiyong's eyes, he wants to see every little detail of his boyfriend falling apart. His orange hair falls messily into his face, his eyes are clouded with lust and his mouth hangs open just enough for sounds of pleasure to escape. It's the most beautiful sight and it's for Seunghyun's eyes only.

"God you're so damn gorgeous like this," Seunghyun murmurs and runs a hand through Jiyong's hair and he tugs at a few strands, bending his neck backwards to expose the smooth skin of his throat. Jiyong's eyes flutter shut and his knuckles turn white from the dead grip he has on the sink. Seunghyun can't help but chuckle, he's always so responsive to every touch.

The pleasure is tremendous, Jiyong can feel Seunghyun in every part of his body, it's like he's everywhere at once, especially now that he tugs his head back, making him arch even more. It's no secret that Jiyong likes to be manhandled like this, they figured it out early in their relationship and discussed their limits. Doing something like this is a form of trust, and Jiyong trusts Seunghyun with his life.

So when his hyung reaches down to grab one of his legs to lift it, Jiyong can't help but let out a higher pitched scream that he is sure can be heard on the whole floor. The hand that rested in his hair now slips over his mouth.

"Do you want them to hear you? Do you want them to see you like this, all bare and a whimpering mess? Do you want them to find out that their leader actually likes to be submissive?" Seunghyun's deep timbre rings through his ear and Jiyong lets out a helpless whimper at that. He loves it when Seunghyun gets like this, dominant and with a mouth that would leave fans shocked if they ever heard him say things like he whispers in Jiyong's ear way too often.

" _Hyung_ ," is all Jiyong chokes out in a plea, muffled by the hand that is still draped over his mouth.

Seunghyun slows his thrusts instantly and looks at Jiyong's reflection. He knows it's driving the smaller man crazy, that he is so close to coming already with all the teasing he already endured but he also wants to teach him a lesson.

"You wanna come?" he asks and Jiyong nods immediately.

"Do you think you deserve to come?" Seunghyun asks calmly. His hips snap forward again, his cock hitting his prostate roughly and Jiyong cries out again.

"Yes oh God yes please," Jiyong whimpers and tries to push back on his boyfriend's cock himself, he needs the friction, he needs just a little bit more to fall over the edge, to find his release in his lover's arms who is shamelessly making him wait it out now. Or making him _beg_ for it first.

"Please hyung I need you so much, I need to come so bad please, I promise I will be good from now on," he babbles incoherently as he feels his legs starting to tremble from the constant strain they have to endure, especially after the previous dance practice.

Jiyong almost sobs when Seunghyun _finally_ picks up his pace again, picking up from where he left off and turning him into a moaning mess in only a few seconds.

If Jiyong wasn't on cloud nine, he'd be embarrassed of how quick he comes just a few moments later, with only Seunghyun's hot breath against his skin and his hands holding him upright. His whole body trembles as he is being pushed over the edge, his orgasm washing over him in waves of ecstasy, leaving him in a state of pure bliss. It doesn't take much longer for Seunghyun to follow him right away, finding his release deep inside his boyfriend. 

Seunghyun's forehead drops on Jiyong's shoulder while he holds him close. He knows from the trembling that Jiyong is probably not able to stand on his own and he feels a little guilty, maybe he was too harsh on him.

"Are you okay, baby?" he whispers and turns the smaller man's head as far as he can.

Jiyong's eyes are still clouded but all he can see is pure satisfaction and love. He sighs in relief and drops a soft kiss on Jiyong's lips.

"Let's clean you up hmm," Seunghyun continues to say, keeping his voice low. He pulls out slowly while still holding the younger man in his arms and reaches for some paper towels to clean up the mess they made before he pulls up both their sweatpants again. He then turns Jiyong in his arms and presses a loving kiss on his damp forehead.

"Hey are you with me?" he asks and this time Jiyong's eyes gaze up slowly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Hmm," he hums and the next moment, he crashes into his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into his chest. Seunghyun chuckles and wraps his arms around his small frame.

"You are crazy," Jiyong rasps out and digs his fingers into his hyung's shirt. "I can't believe you really fucked me in a fucking public bathroom."

At that, Seunghyun can't keep his laughter back and shakes his head.

"Don't act as if you didn't like it. Also, if I recall correctly, this was on your bucket list, so you should thank me," he muses, teasingly.

Jiyong groans and pulls away a little, an adorable pout grazing his lips.

"I hate you," he whines but his pout quickly turns into a stupid smile when Seunghyun leans down to peck his lips a few times in a row. "You don't."

They stare at each other a little while longer before they make out footsteps and a few moments later, the door is being pushed open. Seungri looks at them with a furrowed brow, shifting from one foot to the other when he sees his bandmates basically glued together. There's no way their maknae _won't_ put the pieces together to figure out what they just did a few minutes ago because Jiyong is sure their messy hair and rumpled clothes will give them away.

"Uhm I just wanted to tell you that Youngbae-hyung and Daesung-hyung are back and we could continue then," their youngest starts awkwardly but soon his lips curl up in a sly smirk.

"Or I could just tell them that you have better things to do," he says innocently, closing the door quickly before Jiyong has the chance to jump at him. Seunghyun tightens the grip around him, the low rumble of his laugh vibrating through Jiyong's body and everything is forgotten.

"Maybe we should get back home and you know, take a deeper look into this sign compatibility," Jiyong suggests, biting his lip seductively and Seunghyun smiles.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_"What’s the best aspect of the Leo-Scorpio relationship? It’s their shared sense of dedication to one another and the projects they partake in. Both signs have very powerful, yet strategically different, personalities. They are seen as a strong pair by others, and their dedication to fulfilling their desires makes theirs a strong love match."_


End file.
